


Reality Check

by sunascumpocket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Scientists, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Government Experimentation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunascumpocket/pseuds/sunascumpocket
Summary: "Your dad was found murdered the morning of December 23rd."You never thought your world could crash, but here you were: devastated, stuck, and broken."Who the hell killed my father?"You were going to get to the bottom of it-even if it killed you.-----Levi Ackerman, lead detective of the Los Angeles Police Department, had a solve rate of 100%.This case may drop it to 99%.Never one to back down from a challenge, though, Levi gives his all to find out what happened the morning of December 23.-------Where you force Levi to allow you to work with him to find out the details of your father's unexpected death.Will you get to the bottom of it?todorokisburnmarkk on wattpad
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, abuse, drugs, and murder.
> 
> The only character I own is Y/N and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. 
> 
> All characters belong to Hajime Isayama, the creator of Attack on Titan.

Reality Check

Y/N  
29 years old, she/her pronouns, Scientific Researcher at Smith Scientific Corp. in Washington, D.C.

Levi Ackerman  
31 years old, he/him pronouns, Detective at the Metropolitan Police Department in Washington, D.C.

Erwin Smith  
37 years old, he/him pronouns, CEO and Founder of Smith Scientific Corp. in Washington, D.C.

Hanje Zoe  
29 years old, they/them pronouns, Scientific Researcher at Smith Scientific Corp. in Washington, D.C.

____________

"'Your dad was found murdered the morning of December 23rd.'

You never thought your world could crash, but here you were: devastated, stuck, and broken.

'Who the hell killed my father?'

You were going to get to the bottom of it—even if it killed you.

\-----

Levi Ackerman, lead detective of the Los Angeles Police Department, had a solve rate of 100%.

This case may drop to 99%.

Never one to back down from a challenge, though, Levi gives his all to find out what happened the morning of December 23.

\-------

Where you force Levi to allow you to work with him to find out the details of your father's unexpected death.

Will you get to the bottom of it?

This story will contain harsh topics and sex"

Started: February 9th, 2021  
Finished:


	2. affix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, abuse, drugs, and murder.
> 
> The only character I own is Y/N and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. 
> 
> All characters belong to Hajime Isayama, the creator of Attack on Titan.

"... Again, the number is xxx-xxx-xxxx. I look forward to your call."

End of message. There are no new messages.

Old message:

"Hey Y/N, I can't wait to see you on Christmas Eve. It's been so long since you've come home. I'm happy you've decided to visit again. I miss you. Call me back when you can. I lov—"

I press the pound sign hard.

Message marked for deletion.

"I'm not tryna hear this bullshit before work," you say to yourself as you return your focus to the road ahead of you.

You turn on some music and continue to drive to your place of employment, Smith Scientific Corp..

You drive into the parking lot of the large building before parking your car. You pull down your driver's side mirror to look at your appearance before stepping out.

You push the doors open, smiling at the security guards stationed by the door.

"Good Morning, Petra," you say to the secretary inside.

"Good Morning, Y/N," she responds with a smile.

You walk up to her desk to clock into work.

"How's Gunther?" you ask.

She rolls her eyes at the mention of her fiancé. "You know how he is. Always taking up this cold persona. I have no idea where he got it from, but he's a fool."

You laugh as you write your name on the sign in sheet for employees.

"Well, Petra, I'm going to head into the lab now. It was great seeing you," you say with another smile.

You smoothen the flyaway hairs on your head as your hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of your head.

The doors to the locker room automatically open as you approach the door and you turn toward your locker. Opening the locker, you put in your bag and pull on your lab coat. You close the locker door before heading into the lab.

"Good Morning everyone," you say as you enter the lab.

In return, you receive scattered 'hellos' and 'Good Mornings'.

"Y/N!" Hange exclaims as you approach her.

"Hange!" you say in response.

The two of you give each other a hug before separating.

"How are you doing this morning?" Hange asks.

"I'm doing well, how about you?" you respond.

Hange grabbed a clipboard off of her table, reaching it out toward you before you grabbed it.

"What's this?" you ask Hange.

"Remember the amnesia thing from like a year ago?"

"Yeah," you faintly remembered the traumatic time. You preferred to never work on a project that intense again.

"Well they want us to do some additional tests and stuff so it's back."

You groan at the words that left Hange's mouth.

"I swore never again," you whine as you place your head on Hange's shoulder. Hange began to walk away causing your head to unexpectedly drop.

"Hang—"

"You know, I often think about the mice we conduct experiments on. It must suck to be a lab rat. They all just live in the breeding chambers and wait until we come and take them for our use," Hange says with a sigh, "I try to be gentle, but I can't help it—I really wanna know everything there is to learn. And these mice lead me in the direction toward my goal. So I thank every dead, or traumatized, mouse that pushed my dream forward."

Your phone begins to ring which draws your attention away from Hange. You grab your phone out of your lab pocket and look at the caller id.

It was from an unknown number.

You step away from Hange for privacy before answering the call.

"Hello?" you ask.

"Hello, Is this Ms. F/N L/N?" a male voice asks through the phone.

"This is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"I'm Detective Levi Ackerman."

"Good Morning Detective. If you don't mind, may I know the reason for this call?"

The detective was silent on the other end of the line. You wait a few seconds before speaking again.

"Detective?"

A few more seconds go by again before the detective spoke.

"Your father was found dead this morning."

You feel your heart stop for a second. Your brain crashed as you struggled to process his words.

"Pardon?"

You hear Detective Ackerman take a deep breath on the other end.

"He's gone, Y/N."

Your eyes glance over to Hange who locks eyes with you. You begin to collapse as Hange ran toward you. You hit the ground as your phone slid across the floor.

"Y/N!" you hear Hange yell. Her screams were irrelevant as black spots quickly clouded your vision.

You feel Hange's hands touch your face as you fully drift out of consciousness.

•

Your eyes fluttered open as you regained your consciousness. You shoot up as you remember the conversation you were having before you fell.

Immediately you feel your eyes water.

"Fuck," you semi-scream.

The tears were now steadily spilling out of your eyes and you couldn't stop them.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," you hit your fist against the bed.

You stare at your hands as you brought them back in your lap. The tears on your face dampened the sheets.

You hear a knock on the door, causing you to lift your head. You take a deep breath before wiping the tears off of your face and placing your focus on preventing the tears.

"Come in," you say.

The door opens and in came a short man. He had black hair, dark eyes, and a freshly shaven undercut. He wore a long sleeve gray shirt with the first few buttons left open along with black pants. He had a gun holstered on his waist and a cold face.

He closed the door and stood in front of it. The two of you look at each other without speaking for almost a minute before you spoke up.

"Can I help you?" you say.

The man maintained his position for a few more seconds before walking toward you, dragging a chair toward your bed.

"Detective Levi Ackerman. You can call me Detective Levi. I'm the man you spoke to on the phone."

You take another deep breath as the man in front of you was the man to break the news to you.

"Hello, I'm F/N L/N. Nice to meet you."

Levi furrowed his eyebrows at you before nodding his head.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he carefully says.

You don't say anything in response. You still weren't sure how you felt about your father's sudden death.

"I want to give you proper time to grieve. So I want us to get some information out of the way so I can take my departure."

You nod your head as you adjust yourself to sit against the wall so you can face the detective.

"Where were you between the hours of 6pm and 4am last Monday?"

Your eyes widen at Levi's words.

"Why are you asking me that? There's no way you suspect me right?"

Levi leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"You're not excluded from the suspect list. Anybody could've killed him. Children kill parents all the time. I'm here to determine whether or not you did."

You felt yourself get angry as the idea of being suspected of your father's murder greatly bothered you.

"How do I prove that I didn't do it?"


	3. you didnt eat breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, abuse, drugs, and murder.
> 
> The only character I own is Y/N and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. 
> 
> All characters belong to Hajime Isayama, the creator of Attack on Titan.

light trigger warning: mentions of abuse and suicide.

-  
-  
-

"How do I prove that I didn't do it?" you say to the man seated in front of you.

"Answer the question."

You think back to yesterday.

"You said last Monday, correct?" you say.

Levi nods his head once.

"My memory was never sharp, but I'm pretty sure after leaving the lab I went straight home. I remember being exhausted so it's a high possibility that I went straight home and went to bed. Then I woke up this morning."

Your stomach growled embarrassingly loud causing you to look away.

"Sorry, I didn’t eat breakfast before coming in."

Levi remains silent as you stop talking. You feel awkward as Levi assesses your response. He stared at you for what felt like eternity, his eyes scanning yours.

A few minutes later, Levi spoke.

"Okay," Levi curtly said. He got up and headed toward the door. "Again, I'm sorry for your loss. If you'd like any updates on the investigation, don't hesitate to ask me. I hope you have a good day."

Levi left you in the room alone with the shut of the door. You stare at the closed door before your eyes gravitate toward the chair the detective was sitting in.

You feel numb. Tears begin to fall again. You were surprised that you were able to hold yourself together in front of Levi. But you hated showing anything other than happiness and positivity. You've had your fair share of pity in your life, and you were over it.

But this loss, the death of your father, broke you beyond measure. You just forgave him for the way he raised you and treated your mom.

You had every reason to hate him. Ever since the age of six, your father beat you when you came home from school. It first started out with little slaps here and there, but those slaps turned into closed fists, and those closed fists frequently connected with your body.

If the abuse wasn't reason enough, your mom committed suicide.

You'll never forget the day. It was two weeks before your college graduation. You were so excited to begin your career and you knew your mom was proud of you, but you didn't know how bad she suffered at the hands of your dad.

You knew your mom took a lot of the damage, especially since she would be home alone with your dad while you went to school.

After your mom was found dead, you cut your dad off.

Five years later, when you want to rebuild your relationship with him, he's murdered.

You let out a gruesome sob. You were completely torn. You're hurt, yes, but your pain isn't synonymous with the pain that one would feel after losing a parent. The way you felt was almost indescribable. It was a perfect blend of relief and grief.

Your tears: a mixture of happiness and sadness.

You curl up in the bed as the tears and sobs continued to come out.

Soon you were full out crying.

You were sure these new tears were tears of sadness. Tears of pain.

You continue to cry to yourself until you eventually fall asleep.

•

You're awoken by a knock on the door.

Your eyes are red and puffy. You don't say anything but someone enters the room anyway.

You hear multiple people's footsteps before you turn around.

When you turn you see Erwin and Hange. Hange held a box of food and a bottle of water. You never had bestfriends but they were the closest thing you had to a bestfriend.

Erwin's face was laced with concern as Hange looked at you with sad eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hange asks first.

Hange sat in the chair that was previously occupied by Levi and you turned around. You didn't want to be rude, but you cried too much earlier and now your throat wouldn't let you speak even if you wanted to.

You sat up and Hange handed you the box of food and the bottle of water. You open the bottle of water and empty it quickly.

You clear your throat and speak.

"Thank you," you whisper out.

Hange quickly responded, "Babe, why are you thanking us? We haven't done anything? Is there anything you need? I can get Erwin to give you paid time off."

You glance up at Erwin who rolls his eyes at Hange's words.

"Y/N. How are you doing?" Erwin spoke. He spoke with such demand and rigor. His voice was eerily suited for his career.

"I'm okay. I think. I don't know how I feel. I'm confused," you say.

You didn't tell people about your past but one night, it was just you, Erwin, and Hange in the lab late at night. Hange convinced the three of you to have some drinks and you guys started talking about your pasts.

You didn't regret telling them. You trusted them with your life.

"Which is a completely normal reaction to someone in your position. You and your father had a different relationship, and for you to be confused about your emotions right now makes sense. Much more sense than you being set on one concrete emotion right now," Hange said.

You give her a weak smile.

"What's this?" you open the box that Hange gave you.

"You fell asleep so we got your favorite. We figured you'd be hungry. Plus that detective you were with earlier said you hadn't eaten."

You think back to the conversation you had with Levi earlier. He never told you whether you were a suspect or not. He seemed content with your answer though. You definitely didn't kill your father, but you'd think he'd put more effort into creating an accurate suspect list—you could've been lying about your location and he wouldn't have  
known. He didn't even verify your story.

You open the box of food that your friends bought you. As soon as the smell hit your nose, your stomach let out an even louder growl than the one this morning.

The three of you laugh at the sound of your stomach before you begin to eat.

Erwin and Hange began to update you on what happened while you were asleep. You essentially missed your entire shift, but Erwin assured you it was okay.

After an hour passed, the three of you began to pack your things up.

"Y/n, how are you getting home?" Erwin asked.

"I'll call a lyft or catch a bus," you say.

"No, I'll take you home."

You look at Erwin.

"Okay, if you don't mind."

You and Erwin say your goodbyes to Hange before you enter Erwin's car.

It was a nice car, sleek and black.

You click on your seat belt before Erwin turns to you.

"Where to?"


	4. of course, have a good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, abuse, drugs, and murder.
> 
> The only character I own is Y/N and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. 
> 
> All characters belong to Hajime Isayama, the creator of Attack on Titan.

Erwin stopped in front of your house. You turned to look at him before you got out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride. I appreciate it. Seriously. You didn't have to give me one," you say.

"Y/n, you know Hange and I would do anything for you. You're family."

"Right..." you nod your head at the blonde man beside you, "Well, thank you again. Get home safely, good night."

You reach to open the door and you hear Erwin respond.

"Of course, have a good night."

You close the door and walked to your front door before turning and waving at Erwin. You see him wave back before you enter your house, leaving his line of sight.

You close the door and lean your back against it. You take slow deep breaths and you calm  
yourself down.

My father is dead.

He was killed.

You no longer had the strength to cry, nor did you have any more tears to shed. It wasn't like you'd truly miss him, you just wished you had the ability to have a good relationship with him. But long ago you came to terms that it wasn't your fault that your father-daughter relationship was tarnished.

You take off your coat and hang it in the closet. You head to your kitchen to get a glass of water. The water was cold as it went down your scorched throat.

Your mind drifts back to the detective. How his hair was neat and his face was attractive. His cold exterior should make you think the opposite of him, but you can't help but admit to yourself that he was a catch.

You think back to how he questioned your whereabouts from last night. You couldn't believe he could think you killed your father.

You leave your kitchen and walk toward your room. You felt weak as you walk up the stairs in your condo but you push to keep going. Your body was ready to crash—you were ready to crash.

You usually showered after you came home from work as you were constantly surrounded by different chemicals and items that shouldn't be brought into a house, but you couldn't even bring yourself to do that.

Good thing you weren't active in the lab today.

You strip out of the clothes you wore to work and slipped on some sweats and a tank top.

It was dark—you never turned on the lights, and as you walked toward your bed, you tripped over a bag of clothes you planned on throwing away when you were cleaning your closet out earlier in the week.

After regaining your balance, you get in your bed. You didn't bother to get under the covers.

You stared at your ceiling for what felt like forever. You couldn't bring yourself to go to sleep—your thoughts were nauseating and your heart was conflicted.

You look at your phone and see it's been hours since you laid it bed.

3:23am.

You sit up on your bed and stare into the darkness.

Without much thought you pick up your phone and clicked the first unsaved number you saw.

The phone began to ring and after the fourth ring you contemplated hanging up before you heard a voice answer.

"Hello?"

You don't speak—you were too nervous. Too embarrassed.

"Hello?" the voice asked again.

"Yes, hello. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call this late. I'll hang up and call again in the morning. Have a good night."

You quickly hang up on the man and put your phone down.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

Not a minute later, your phone begins to ring. You look and see it's the number you just called and you freak out. After not picking up the phone right away, the call ends.

You quickly pick up your phone and dial the number back.

"Ms. L/N, I'm not going to play games with you at three in the morning. Is everything okay? If so, I'd prefer to get back to my night."

"How'd you know it was me?" you ask.

"Why wouldn't I know it's you? I have your number remember?"

You face palm yourself.

Of course. He's the one who called me first.

"Right. Sorry."

The line goes silent for a few seconds before he speaks again.

"Well Ms. L/N, if you have nothing to say I should get going. Have a good night."

"Wait," you say, "I know this is unprofessional to ask, but by any chance are you available to meet up right now?"

The line goes silent again—something that seems to happen a lot between the two of you.

"You know it's 3 in the morning, right?"

"Yes. Which is why I'll understand if you say no, but I have a lot on my mind and I'd like to get some of it off of my chest."

"So why can't we just stay on the phone?"

"Well, I-"

"It doesn't really matter, I'll come."

A small smile forms on your lips. You were happy to hear him say this.

"Thank you," you say, "Do you know that diner off of Monroe St?"

"Yeah. I'll see you there in twenty minutes."

"Great."

You hang up the phone.

You had no idea why you asked to meet up with Levi out of all people, especially when you could've called Erwin or Hange—lord knows if they get any sleep with all the thinking they're constantly doing.

You get out of your bed and throw on a hoodie before grabbing your keys and leaving the house.


End file.
